


over my head

by ghostwit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Fluff, I really uhh. I don't know what else to say besides what's on the tin., Just a little bit. I suck at dialogue lawl., M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Shanks is allergic to sad shit so it doesn't stay somber very long lol., The summary makes it seem a lot more serious than it is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: "Let me have you.""Yes, yes, a thousand times yes."(Set during 3D2Y. Mihawk thinks about fate, until he can't quite think about anything at all.)
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	over my head

"Let me have you."

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Shanks meet the warlord's formality with a wiggle, cheeky in the teasing snap of a hip as he presses deep into the man pinning him, but his eyes crinkle with a touch of melancholy. He aches to kiss away the solemnity in the golden stare, the resolve towards something Shanks dare not speak of; he knows he cannot and yet he knows, to appease his straining heart, he must try. The tense pull of his heartstrings go soft and gelatinous when Mihawk smiles into the press of their mouths, the sound of sparse hair scratching loud in their ears. 

Shanks leans back onto the bed, props himself up on a knobby elbow, arm turned in to lay horizontal behind him to accommodate the uneven distribution, and lets Dracule peel his shirt from his frame, unfurling him like the petals of a flower under the cool gaze of the moon, opening him up like a gift as he kisses down the line of his abdomen, kept tense to keep him propped. They're chaste, lips parted just enough to feel teeth grazing sun-worn skin, and, oh, Shanks  _ gives _ , pushing his hips up to meet the wall of Mihawk’s chest. He’s deft with the drawstrings of the yonkou’s pants, but not particularly rushed, letting Shanks watch the delicate flex of long fingers as they work. They glance the skin of his hips, rough with callous in contrast to their appearance; Shanks melts a little, tipping his head back so as to not stare so intently, feel so overwhelmed, the brush of his hair against his shoulder blades as his head rolls light and soft. Soft, soft, Mihawk’s touch when Shanks lifts his hips to let his pants roll off, baring skin for Dracule to run fingers over in adoration. Soft, his mouth against his inner legs, mirroring the slow slide of his hands along the curve of his thighs, to his calves, kisses to the velvet bend of his knee. The yonkou moans for him, tipping into a gasp, forceful and sharp when Dracule brings teeth as he surges upwards again, biting hard enough to arc indents into the tender flesh of Shanks’ thigh. 

“Hawkeye,  _ Hawkeye _ -” Air comes in greedy gulps, and Mihawk’s name comes out in equally indulgent pants when his tongue finds the ridge of his cock through his briefs, suctioning the fabric flat over his mouth, pupils dilated to burn into the redhead, who collapses at his glance. The heat of his mouth hovers close as he nuzzles against his inner thigh affectionately, feeling the shallow trench where his skin bends at the juncture of pelvis and leg. Shanks’ skin is tight, uncomfortable with arousal, and he can’t help himself when he reaches down to pull the fully clothed warlord into his lap instead. Mihawk’s gasp is fast, but it strikes Shanks’ gut into sultry hunger, grinding up into him and slipping a hand into Mihawk’s hastily unbuttoned trousers, giving him a rough twist. 

“You’re,  _ ah _ , far too impulsive, Akagami,” the way he pants between his words fails to detract from the cold authority in his tone, and it’s so utterly  _ Mihawk _ that the yonkou can’t feel guilty when he swallows the other man’s quiet, wonderful noises with the heat of his mouth. He’s frantic, wants his partner to feel the current of urgency rushing through him, and he  _ does _ , oh, and he responds with a controlled, deliberate grind of his hips. 

“Fuck, yes, I love you,” He's unashamed as his hips snap, almost lifting off the bed despite the weight of the older man, rutting up into the curve of Mihawk’s ass, his clenched thighs. 

“Just like this, Shanks? In your briefs like a teenager?” The words, brushing past his ears with Dracule’s heady breath, make the younger whine, unabashed, shame diffusing into hot arousal as he chases the controlled roll of the warlord’s hips. 

“Not like I’ll be the only one,” He twists his wrist again, eyes alight and face split with a challenging grin, and gets granted with a groan. 

* * *

“Ah, I was supposed to let you have me, eh?” Shanks’ face is covered, white sheet pressed against his nose and rippling with his laughter, but Mihawk sees his grin, would have even if his eyes were shut. “You know you’ve got time, yeah?” he trails his finger against Mihawk’s side--now bare, flush clinging fast to the topographical dips of his ribs. Mihawk turns his head to look away, but the gesture is enough. Shanks shifts, smoothing the sheet over the warlord, presses a kiss to his side to match the tender soothing of his hand, and Mihawk hums, lets him feel the vibration of his rusty vocal cords. The warlord breathes deep as Shanks captures his chin and wrenches him (gently!) back, presses his thumb to the plush of Mihawk’s lower lip to get him to open his mouth, stroking his tongue. He stares, hard, so the redhead kisses him, the pressure of his thumb driving his lip into his teeth nearly enough to draw blood in Shanks’ loving fervor. 

“Would you still like to?” He pants when he pulls away, feels along Mihawk’s incisors, bone firm and cold in contrast to the slick heat of his tongue. He can tell Mihawk wants to hum again by the way his tongue draws up for a second, it makes Shanks giggle, and Mihawk flush hard. 

His gaze sharpens. Shanks gulps. He sucks, hard, calluses firm on sensitive flesh, and gives the yonkou a nod. 

**Author's Note:**

> All I do is write foreplay and then cut to banter. It's all I do. 
> 
> Not super proud of this one but writing more often means I am also more likely to write bad things that I don't like, haha, so it's enough. Wuz gonna do something with Mihawk having to face mortality (haha, vampire joke) but I got distracteed and it's kinda all over the place.
> 
> Please leave a review or something, whether you enjoyed or not, I really appreciate comments! Thank yew.
> 
> hazeism.tumblr.com


End file.
